


Achoo

by sogettraught



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Common Cold, Gen, Insomnia, dealing with the suckiness that is sickness, no beta we die like women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sogettraught/pseuds/sogettraught
Summary: Leo refuses to believe that he's getting sick.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 230





	Achoo

**Author's Note:**

> right so I started the about a week ago cause I was sick and I figured I should actually finish it so here ya go
> 
> also; wish this didn't have to be stated but t*ests don't interact

So mission break down; they all got thrown into the river, Raph broke his arm, they lost track of the flying monkeys they were chasing and the limited edition Lou Jitsu movie that got snatched along with them. Granted a ton of other valuable stuff got stolen too, but priorities, ya know.

They got back home and dried off, bandaged Raph's broken arm and called it a day. There wasn't much they could do now, and they were all to worried about Raph to care about the movie anymore anyway. And besides, they had the real Lou Jitsu right at home- who was probably gonna kill them for sneaking out and getting injured, but semantics.

They were all relatively unscathed, Raph got the most damage but he'll heal, he's broken limbs before, and he's always bounced back. Leo made sure the others were cleaned up before getting some sleep. Gotta get all them nasty river germs off of them. And Leo, being the medic, was the one who stayed back to patch up Raph.

So this got Leo to be the last one to get cleaned up and get to bed. He didn't think to much of it at all really, he was fine, and he had to make sure his brothers were fine. So he prioritised them. All's well that ends well, and they were all good. End of story.

Except he rethinks this completely when he wakes up the next day, feeling like his head got a-one to many hits with a bat. With a coupling sore throat that made him feel like he was swallowing acid.

Right. So, not all good then. Wonderful.

Nevertheless, he wasn't about to let a measly headache stop him. He wasn't getting sick and he was going to prove it. Ignoring literary every sign that he was becoming ill, cause who in the world has time for that. What he should focus on, Leo diverted, was his brothers who may be possibly getting sick instead. So off he went.

\--

So, his brothers were fine. Even Raph with his busted up arm was cheerily making a sandwich. Scratch that, he was terribly making a sandwich, but refused to have any help. He didn't seem like he was about to break any other bones though, so they let him go ahead with it. Mikey was even cheering Raph on with encouragement.

Leo dodged passed them to get a glass of water.

He spotted Donnie leaning over the counter nursing a cup of coffee. Donnie tends to always have bags under his eyes, but this time it was coupled with a look of absolute exhaustion that definately threw up some warning signs for Leo. He went over to Don and leaned back on the counter next to him.

"Surprised you're awake," Leo said. Speaking of exhaustion though, Leo found he didn't have much energy to be charming, so his comment was said quite softly. Donnie replied in some ineligible mumbling sounds and shrugged, taking a sip from his mug. Leo lifted an eyebrow. "Did you even sleep last night?" Donnie shrugged again.

"As much as I could," he replied quietly. Which was clearly close to zero, Leo thought to say but decided against it. Don set his mug back onto the bench and refused to look at Leo though. Instead, looking at their other brothers, who were making a mess. Leo got the message of 'stop staring, I know I look bad' and turned back to look at the others too. 

Raph and Mikey didn't seem to be paying attention to anything but the dreadful looking sandwich Raph was making so the two twins watched in the comfortable silence between them. Don was more or less lost in his thoughts but Leo was zoning out and trying to stay focused. 

Ok, Leo tried to conclude in his foggy brain that was refusing to think right; so Raph and Mike were fine but Don definitely needed to get some sleep soon. Which, yay for him, wasn't going to be easy. Especially with the coffee Don was nearly finished drinking.

Then Leo remembered that he had his own glass of water in his hand and quickly took a sip, hoping it would cool off his suddenly burning brain. Ok, and maybe he should also get some pain killers before his head became to much of a problem. 

Raph slapped the last slice of bread onto his (horrific) sandwich and declared it complete. Leo zoned back out of his thoughts and focused back onto his brothers. Mikey clapped for Raph and Raph pretended to be modest about overcoming such a feat. Granted he did do it with a broken arm, so it was at least a commendable feat. Leo clapped for Raph too, which got Raph's attention who smiled brighter.

"Thank you, my brothers." Raph nodded in respect, then went to try and pick up his sandwich. But it was a poorly put together layered sandwich, and Mike and Raph seemed to only now realise how unstable it was. It began to fall immediately. Panicked, they both dived to save it and ran into each other causing an even more horrendous mess. Leo couldn't help it and chuckled while the two squabbled.

Then from the corner of his eye he saw Donnie getting up from his seat. Leo quickly tried to catch him.

"Going to get some sleep?" Leo asked, it came off as smug but he was genuinely hoping Don had decided to rest. Donnie shook his head.

"No, river damaged my shell last night and it still needs fixing." He grumbled. Leo cursed himself for not remembering that Donnie had equipment on him when they got tossed into water. He should've checked up on that. Donnie passed by the sink on his way out and dropped in his mug before leaving the room. Raph and Mikey were still fussing over the sandwich and didn't notice Donnie leave. Leo deflated against the counter. 

Leo knew a thing or two about having insomnia. It's not fun. And he knew that for Donnie it always came around when the guy was hyper focused on something, and it definitely wouldn't go away until he finished it or got close to finishing it. Leo also noted that Donnie wouldn't just fix it, but also adjust it so it wouldn't get water logged again. Which would definitely take longer, which means less sleep. 

Leo's headache pinched. Right, he remembered, pain killers. He got off the counter and again dodged passed Mike, Raph and the mess they made and went over the to medicine cabinet. He dug through it, hoping they still had some.

"It's gonna be ok, Raph!" Mikey shouted from behind him and Leo flinched at how loud he was. "I'll make you another sandwich, just wait here while I get a broom!" Miley's endlessly loud enthusiasm was honestly a blessing and a curse most days. He ran out of the room though and Raph chuckled before picking up off the ground what he could. 

Leo shook his head fondly and went back to the medicine cabinet. He found the pain killers with a small "Aha!" Raph heard him and looked his way.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked. 

"Found the panadol," Leo answered and smugly held it up for Raph to see. At Raph's confused look, Leo elaborated. "I got a headache." 

"Ooh," Raph nodded. He stood up and grabbed Leo's glass from before and poured some more water into it before handing it back over to Leo. Leo thanked him. Raph gave him an inquisitive look. "Headache from lack of sleep or somethin'?" Leo smiled, surprised Raph remembered that that was something that happens with him occasionally. Though he really shouldn't be surprised. Leo shook his head. 

"Nah, man, just noise and stuff." Leo said, and downed the panadol with the water. "But, Donnie on the other hand," Leo started. Raph took the empty glass from Leo's hand and put it on the bench.

"What's up with Donnie?" Raph asked immediately. For all that Raph cared, he could miss stuff every now and again even if it's right in front of him. Though considering Donnie didn't look more tired than normal, Leo didn't blame Raph for not noticing. 

"Don't think he's slept at all yet." Leo said softly. "River messed up his shell and he's been trying to fix it." Raph hummed in thought. "I think you might have a better chance of getting him to sleep than me," he added. Leo, Raph and Mikey had a tag team going when it came to Don not sleeping. In this situation, Leo believed Raph was probably better suited. 

"I'll check on him in a bit," Raph nodded and smiled, in the reassuring way he does that translates into 'don't worry, your big bro'll take care of it'. Leo offered his hand up in a fist bump which Raph returned. 

"Dope, good luck." 

Raph laughed. "Yeah, yeah," in that moment Mikey came running back into the kitchen with two brooms in his arms and Leo took this as his que to deck out before he got roped into cleaning up their mess. 

There was a little "yo you gonna help??" over his shoulder which Leo responded with "sorry can't hear you!" and laughed at the squawk of offence sound Raph and Mikey made.

\--

Leo doesn't remember when or how but he woke up on the couch around three in the afternoon. Not remembering haven fallen asleep to begin with. 

A noticeable change though was how tremendously sore his head was. The panadol must've worn off a few hours ago. He sat up and noticed that he also had a blanket over him and left over snacks were littered over the coffee table. 

That's right, Leo remembered, they were watching a movie. He must've fallen asleep half way through. So much for not letting sickness overcome him. Leo's throat was in absolute pain though, and all he was thinking about now was getting some water. 

He stood up but immediately felt like he was freezing. Ok, nope. He picked up the blanket and wrapped it back around himself, then went to go get some water. 

He grabbed some more panadol while he was there, downed a glass, refilled it, then decided to go see if Raph managed to get Donnie to sleep. Hopefully. Considering Donnie didn't to budge from his work before the movie started and it's been a few hours since then. 

When Leo passed by Don's room his brother was snoring loudly and curled up in a blanket. Leo nodded in approval. Good, he thought, 'bout time. He also noted that the battle shell was still in parts on the other side of the room, so Donnie must not have finished it yet. Leo let him sleep and stopped by Raph's room next.

Raph was actually there which was surprising. He was sitting on his bed and knitting. Leo knocked, and leaned against the entrance. 

"I see Donnie finally got to sleep," Leo said after getting Raph's attention. Raph shook his head with a light chuckle.

"He did NOT go easily." Raph replied, putting down the scarf he was making. "Had to drag him out of the lab. Mikey even had to use his puppy dog eyes." Leo chuckled.

"At least he's asleep," Leo said, he would've joked too but he was feeling exhausted so he just shrugged. Raph nodded. 

"Thought you said you got sleep." Raph commented, changing the subject. It wasn't a question either, because Leo had straight up passed out earlier which was a tell in and of itself. Curse Raph and his big stupid caring heart. 

"Guess not?" Leo shrugged again, sheepishly this time. "But I'm fine now." He said quickly.

"A-huh," Raph said doubtfully. "And that's not a blanket that you're carrying around with you," 

"Hey, should you be even knitting with a broken arm right now??" Leo diverted. Gesturing with the hand that held a glass of water to the scarf sitting in Raph's lap.

"My arms broken, not my hand." Raph said. "You're the one who diagnosed me." He pointed out. 

"Yeah, I was, and didn't I say not to do anything that'll put pressure on it?" Leo continued.

"Hey, you said knitting was fine- and stop changing the subject." Raph finally caught on, pointing an accusatory finger at Leo. Who put one hand in defence. 

"What?" He laughed sheepishly. "I would never." He grinned with false charm and Raph shook his head fondly. 

"Sure you wouldn't." Raph picked up his scarf again. "Just don't overdo it so much next time, ok." He said, and began to knit again. Leo appreciated that Raph didn't continue to call him out. But he also got that hint that Raph was talking about how he didn't stop last night until everyone else got cleaned up and went to bed. Granted, Raph had a point, but Leo couldn't let him know that. 

Leo coughed because his throat was sore, but pretended it was a cough in offence.

"I don't know what you're talking about, good sir." He said with a mock accent. "I simply needed some extra beauty sleep. A face this perfect needs the extra effort, ya know." Leo flaunted some charm, and ke knew that Raph knew he was just joking around, and he again appreciated when Raph didn't call him out. 

"Uh-huh, ok, yeah sure," Raph replied and nodded, continuing to knit. Leo huffed as if offended and turned to leave. Though of course he wasn't actually offended. Raph wasn't going to force him to sleep or anything for now though, and Leo respected that. 

He down his glass of water and decided if he was on his way to the kitchen to put the empty glass back; some tea was in order. With extra honey if they had any, cause his throat was dying. 

\--

Making tea required a lot of effort apparently. He turned the kettle on and that was it. Presto, literally all his energy left. So he leaned against the bench and decided to wait a moment before getting a mug and whatnot.

God, he hated being sick, he always seemed to get it the worst next to dad. 

After a few moments he gathered up the energy to nab the ingredients but then found that they had zero honey left and he groaned. He glanced at the time and realised April would be out of school by now so he brought out his phone and sent her a quick text.

sonic: appprrrrrilllllllll we ran outta honey could you get some?? 

sonic: pls

He set his phone down then went to grab a mug. Figured that even if there would be no honey he'll just use sugar. Afterwards his phone buzzed.

eggmon: sure bro

She was the literal best. HOW they got so lucky to have her in their lives is a mystery.

sonic: bless u ur a god send

eggmon: I know u welcome 

Leo held off on making tea for now. Instead decided to rest on the couch for a bit while he waited. He placed his phone onto the coffee table and dropped onto the couch.

Turns out that was a good idea cause his head felt like cermet and the moment he didn't have to carry it was so relieving. 

He fell asleep again almost immediately. And woke up almost an hour later when April walked into room. He sat up sluggishly and gave her a small wave.

"Hey to you too," she said. She was carrying a shopping bag with more stuff than what seemed like just honey. 

"Hey," he croaked out. God, it hurt to talk. Oh no, that's not a wonderful development.

"You sound terrible, dude. You ok?" April asked, Leo blinked and suddenly she was crouched down in front of him and putting a hand over his forehead. "Yikes." She said. 

Leo was still slowly waking up though and found he had absolutely no energy to respond to that and just shrugged.

"Not feeling too good there, huh?" April said softly. Leo made what he thought was an "oof" sound.

"I'm feeling wonderful, thank you very much," he croaked out.

April hummed. "Uh-huh, sure you are," she pat his head. "Ok, sit tight I'll make you some tea. Should thank Raph too while I'm at it." She stood up and made her way to the kitchen. Leo had just enough brain cells to process what she said.

"Why you need to thank Raph?" He asked curiously, laying back into the couch. April chuckled and replied from the kitchen. 

"He asked me to get some cold and flu stuff for you." She replied. That took longer for his brain to process. By the time he thought to ask for more info though the kettle was rumbling and hard to talk over. 

Instead he reached for his phone to check for messages and sure enough, Leo had texted April through their group chat. Which Raph had seen and decided to jump in and ask April to get a few others things while she was out. 

Leo mumbled out a quiet "lol" and put his phone back onto the coffee table. April came over after a bit and handed him a very warm mug, which he slowly sat up for and sipped quietly. He thanked her and she pet his head again.

"No prob, bro." She draped a blanket over his shoulders and told him she was gonna go say hi to the others and he nodded.

The tea was excellent, April was always able to make it how he like it. He zoned out for a bit, feeling warm and extremely tired. 

After what felt like a few moments, Leo felt something fall around his neck and he looked to it and found a scarf. He looked behind him and found Raph standing behind the chair.

"That comfortable? Not itchy or anything?" He asked. Leo chuckled.

"It's great. It turned out great," he said, realising it's the scarf Raph was working on earlier. Leo felt the fabric, as always Raph's knitting work was impeccable. "You're really letting me use this?" He asked. Raph nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, it's yours." Raph said. "Donnie and Mikey have one too, but theirs aren't finished yet," Raph said offhandedly. Leo smiled so brightly.

"Dude, it's gorgeous, thank you." He said genuinely, Raph smiled and pet his head like April did before.

"Course, bro" he said, like it was nothing, and left towards the kitchen.

Leo really hated being sick. He always felt completely useless and exhausted and ill. It's a terrible experience. 0/10, would not recommend. But his siblings were the best. Even though he knew he was definitely going to get a lecture from Raph later about looking after himself and whatnot and yadda yadda. They were still pretty awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> I am in no way any good at writing, so im so sorry for all the mistakes n stuff. this was supposed to just be small and self indulgent but it turned out waaayy longer than i expected it to lol
> 
> anyway, hope yall enjoyed!


End file.
